


master! master!

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirt - Freeform, Forced Feeding, M/M, forced eating, im sorry :(, tori is kind of abusive in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori feeds Fushimi in this not so loving tale of master and servant</p>
            </blockquote>





	master! master!

"eat the dirt you damn slave!" Tori says as he shoves Fushimi's face in the dirt and makes him swallow the dirt whole and Fushimi does as he is told and he beguns to eat the dirt that is clodding in his mouth and he eats the dirt as the dirt is dirting out of hius mouth and the dirt is dribbling and Tori smiles and pets Fushimi's head "you're my good old slave~" and he pats Fushimi. Fushimi moans as he gurgles on the dirt in his mouth. 

"Tori?" he gurgles out from the dirt in his mouth and Fushimi stares and waits for Tori to tell him to swallow it all.

He swallows it all for Tori.

"thank you for the meal thank you so much thank you" Fushimi says as he lets Tori pet him and put a collar on him and make him a dog even though Fushimi hates dogs and he hates this kink but he doesn't want to kinkshame Tori because he cries like a bitch sometimes when he gets the kinky shamed.

also what kind of butthole shames a kink?

Fushimi isn't mean!!!

Fushimi would never shame master (only privately on his diary)

He kinkshames the poop out of Tori in his diary.

He writes every page "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ" so the people know not to read it just incase.

But people still read his diary and sometimes Tori beats his butt.

Tori kisses Fushimi and they share dirt kisses.

Tori lets Fushimi go.

"Run dog, run!" Tori giggles.

Fushimi fasts around with his legs and lays down on the ground.

He'll do all for master Tori.

Master Tori is law Master tori is love.

He goes to sleep in his dog bed for master Tori.


End file.
